


Cast into the Waters

by KillTheDirector



Series: The Children of Loki [2]
Category: Thor (2011)
Genre: Gen, Loki can't have nice things, Loki's babies, unhappy momma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-26
Updated: 2012-05-26
Packaged: 2017-11-06 01:32:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/413248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillTheDirector/pseuds/KillTheDirector
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Freedom' is not a word in the vocabulary of Loki's children. Jormungand, the Midgard Serpent, and Loki's second eldest child, is not an exception to this fact.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cast into the Waters

Loki stare into the cradle, face grim and mouth pursed. His hands begin to shake, magic prickling under his fingertips. Turning on his heel, the sorcerer barks orders at servants to move out of the way; they cower in the face of his rage, and this makes Loki smirk grimly.

The doors of Valhalla open with a loud boom. The Aesir in Odin's hall turn, faces going pale upon seeing the trickster God's deadly expression; they part like a sea, leaving an open pathway to the All Father who is conversing with his eldest son. "Father." Loki hisses dangerously, sounding nearly like a snake. Magic causes ice to creep over the floors of the great hall. Odin's one eye turns up, and Loki grits his teeth to see no expression on his father's face. "What did you do with him?" Loki's tone is clipped, and he can see guilt washing over Thor's face. 

Odin stands, using his staff to lean on as a world-weary sigh leaves his mouth. "He is in Midgard." Loki's eyes shoot to Thor who nearly cowers under his accusatory gaze.

"Did you know about this?" He whispers, tone promising endless pain, hiding the hurt he feels. Thor's hands fist and he turns his gaze from his brother. 

"We all did." 

Loki's eyes burn with unshed tears; he heaves out a bitter laugh, looking around the hall to cast a heated glare over the heads of the guilty Aesir. "Of _course_." He spits. "You have already taken one child from me, why should this time be any different?" 

Thor steps closer to his brother, hand lifting to cup the sorcerer's cheek. "Loki, this is for the good of our people--"

Loki whirls around and the crack of a hand meeting skin echos through Valhalla. Thor's eyes are wide and he lifts his fingers to his cheek where blood seeps from the shallow cut made by Loki's nails. Ice blue eyes turn to meet forest green; Loki's jaw is set in anger, and Thor feels guilt heavily weigh upon his shoulders. Their gazes lock until Loki's expression crumples slightly; the sorcerer turns on his heel and leaves the hall, promises of destruction loud in the sound of his light footsteps.


End file.
